The Helghast Empire/Charter
Preamble My people sons and daughters of Helghan, for many years we have been a broken people, shunned oppressed and conquered by those we sought to escape. No longer on this day we stand united once more, on this day those driven to divide us shall hear our voices! The Helghast Empire is an alliance of Pixelon. Article 1: Admission Any ruler who so wishes to join this alliance may file to do so, so long as they comply with all of the laws, customs, and procedures at the time of their application. Article 2: Citizenship All rulers whose nations are classified as Member, Agent, or Founder on the In-Game affiliation are Citizens in good standing of the Empire. Rulers whose nations are classified as Applicant are either Suspended or are not yet accepted into the Empire. Article 3: Autarch The Autarch has the privilege and duty to represent the alliance to all foreign bodies as its leader, and to guide the alliance as he sees best fit. All powers not expressly defined in this Constitution sit with the Autarch, unless he designates them elsewhere. The Autarch will always have Founder on the In-Game affiliation. Article 4: Chancellor The Chancellor has the honor and duty to support the Autarch in running the alliance, and executing all orders and directives on behalf of the Autarch. All powers not expressly defined in this Constitution or explicitly forbade by the Autarch are privileged to the Chancellor as the Autarch’s designate. Article 5: Council of Scholars The Council of Scholars is the ruling and working body of the alliance. Each scholar serves at the pleasure of the Autarch, and their fellow Citizens. They are directly responsible to the Chancellor and the Autarch. The Chancellor and Autarch are considered part of the Council of Scholars. Article 6: Scholar of Military The Scholar of Military holds the responsibility to coordinate, plan, and prepare the Empire’s citizenry for military defense and, when the time comes, coordinates the citizenry during war. Article 7: Scholar of Foreign Affairs The Scholar of Foreign Affairs holds the responsibility to effectively and efficiently promote the Empire in a positive light to all foreign delegations and entities. The Scholar of Foreign Affairs may, with the blessing of the Autarch, pursue official treaties with other alliances, however may not finalize them. Article 8: Scholar of Internal Development The Scholar of Internal Development holds the responsibility for effectively building and educating all citizens. Article 9: Special Authority Decrees The Autarch may, with the consent of the Chancellor or any Scholar, author into temporary law, any ruling for a period of up to 30 days, after which time it will be deemed expired. Article 10: Appointing a Scholar Should any Scholar resign or be Disbarred, it is the prerogative of the Autarch or, in his absence the Chancellor, to appoint a replacement for the remainder of the term. Article 11: Electing a Scholar All Scholars are elected by the citizens of the Empire. Voting begins on the 1st of every even month, and ends on the 4th of that month. Article 12: Disbarring a Scholar Should a Scholar be found unfit for the position they hold, the Autarch may, with the consent of the majority of the Council of Scholars, demote that Scholar. Article 13: Suspension of Citizenship Any Citizen found to be acting against the laws and customs of the Empire may have their membership suspended by the approval of at least two Scholars. Article 14: Termination of Citizenship Any Citizen who is currently suspended may, with the approval of the Autarch or Chancellor, have their Citizenship terminated. The Autarch may, if he chooses, veto the decision of the Chancellor within 12 hours of the decision. Article 15: Declaring War Only the Autarch may declare war against any other alliance. No Citizen may drive their nation to war against any other nation without the written approval of the Scholar of Military. During War, The Scholar of Military has complete unfettered access to the Alliance Bank to spend as necessary. Article 16: Declaring Peace Only the Autarch may declare peace with another alliance. Article 17: Doom Law With a minimum 3/5 approval of the Council of Scholars, “Doom Law” may be invoked. During “Doom Law” this Constitution is suspended, except for this Article, Article 18, Article 19, Article 20, Article 22, Article 23, Article 24, and Article 25. Article 18: Emergency Powers of the Autarch Upon the invocation of Article 17, the Autarch has complete autonomy and authority in all matters except where prohibited by Article 17. Article 19: Emergency Powers of the Chancellor Upon the invocation of Article 17, the Chancellor has complete autonomy and authority in all internal matters except where prohibited by Article 17, and the Autarch. Article 20: Emergency Powers of the Scholar of Military Upon the invocation of Article 17, the Scholar of Military has clearance to spend whatever money of the Alliance bank is necessary, with the approval of the Autarch and Chancellor. Article 21: Signing Treaties All treaties must be approved with a minimum 3/5 vote of the Council of Scholars. Article 22: Amending the Constitution This Constitution may be amended with a minimum 4/5 vote of the Council of Scholars. Article 23: Reserved This article is reserved for a later date. Article 24: Merging into another alliance With the consent of 4/5 of the Council of Scholars, including the Autarch, the Empire may merge into another alliance should conditions be favorable. Article 25: Dissolving the alliance With the consent of all of the Council of Scholars, and at least 75% of the Citizens, the Empire may be disbanded by the Autarch.